1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operator control method for activating an operator control function and an operator control device for activating this operator control function for a vehicle as well as a vehicle equipped in a corresponding manner.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is known from DE 10 2007 040 775 A1 to activate a certain operator control function when an unlocking sensor and a locking sensor of a vehicle are actuated at the same time.
In the conventional art, however, a malfunction frequently occurs when an unlocking sensor and a locking sensor are accidentally actuated at the same time.